Yukio Sensei!
by sarahsanchez
Summary: He couldn't help but imagine those huge blue eyes and petite body all day. He couldn't help but be imagining him saying one word in that girly voice of his. Sensei. The thought alone made his head spin.


**IM BACK!**

 **Kinky sensei lemon requested by:** **blondiekk** **(wattpad) ;) HOPE U ENJOY**

 _*One week ago*_

"You totally have a sensei kink," Shura said as she snickered and held up her can of beer with an evil grin plastered across her drunken face.

 _Yeah right._

Yukio thought to himself.

"Shura, please, at least try to act like an adult here." Yukio scoffed at the pervy thought that the large breasted woman decided to randomly spit out.

"As if _I_ would ever be immature enough to believe something as frivolous and idiotic as that would be attractive," he said while pushing up his glasses and looking indignantly at the annoying woman before him.

 _What an idiot._

The flustered teacher sighed as he walked into his classroom. He desperately patted away the redness that covered his pale cheeks as he tried to erase the thoughts that had been filling his mind lately. About Rin. He couldn't help but imagine those huge blue eyes and petite body all day. He couldn't help but be imagining him saying one word in that girly voice of his.

 _Sensei_.

The thought alone made his head spin.

Every time he thought about it, he couldn't help but mentally curse the pink haired woman.

 _Fucking bitch._

He could daydream all day about the adorable little twin of his, but alas he had a class to teach. He mentally sighed in annoyance as his noisy class full of pubescent teenagers filled the large room. Standing up and reluctantly clearing his head, he stood up in front of the class to announce the pop quiz that they had to take. Their groans made him secretly happy. He made his way back to his desk and mindlessly clicked around on his laptop in order to make it seem like he was doing something productive.

He had already finished all of the work that he needed to do. The class was going to take the whole period to finish the quiz. Yukio decided it would be a good time to get lost in his thoughts...

 _A pale white hand trailed down the quivering body of his twin brother. Quiet gasps filled the room as Yukio teased him. His eyes filled with tears as he begged Yukio with his eyes to just do_ something _already. His eyes widened in shock and a muffled cry managed to escape past the gag that was tied around his mouth as Yukio shoved two fingers inside of Rin without any further notice._

 _"Are you ready to say it yet?"_

 _Rin nodded with tears of pleasure streaming down his porcelain face._

 _"I-I want you, Yukio sensei."_

 _With a smirk and an evil glint in his eye, he hastily placed the demon's silky white legs over his broad shoulders. He aligned his member with Rin's tight entrance. With a single thrust Yu-_

"OI! I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes now!" Bon shouted as he slammed his finished quiz and huffed as he left the room. Yukio shook his head and got back to his thoughts.

 _He aligned his member with Rin's tight entrance. With a single thrust Yu-_

"I'm done too, sensei!" Shiemi gave a smile and left the classroom along with Bon.

 _Now, where were we?_

Yukio thought to himself.

 _With a single thrust Yu-_

"Senseiiii! I finished." Shima put his quiz down on the desk and took his leave. Yukio internally screamed in frustration. Why couldn't he think about fucking his brother in peace? He would have to sinfully daydream once he got back from school. Disappointment filled his being as he pouted and leaned back in his chair with crossed arms.

At least he could stare at Rin in the mean time. His turquoise eyes intensely started at the scrawny male who sat in the desk a couple rows back from Yukio's desk.

His eyebrows were furrowed and his tongue slightly stuck out. His tail wagged furiously behind him and one of his fangs poked out of his mouth.

Yukio could've drooled at the adorable sight.

Without thinking, Yukio made his way over to Rin's desk.

"A-ano... almost done Yuki-sensei..." Rin stuttered out as he tried to unnoticeably cover his empty paper with one thin arm. Fanboying internally, Yukio gathered his thoughts and tried to appear as though he was mature and collected. He couldn't help but feel the extreme urge to slam his brother onto the desk and fuck him senseless.

"Hey, something wrong?" Rin asked innocently while tilting his head to the side and looking up at the teal eyes that stared intensely at him.

"Get up."

Rin stood up while giving him a weirded out look but made his way over to the desk anyway.

"Is something wrong, Yuki?"

With that said, what was left of his self-control snapped. He slammed his down onto the wood desk and smashed his lips against his. Rin squirmed and broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"What are you.. ah!" His sentence was cut off as he felt fingers creating circling patterns on the inner part of his thighs. A deep blush crossed his face and he felt his whole body stiffen as Yukio pulled his pants and underwear down in one swift motion. Yukio licked his lips hungrily at the sight.

"Y-yuki...we shouldn't..."

He was ignored as the circling pattern was repeated, but this time, on his bare thighs. His breath hitched as the fingers slowly moved closer and closer to his inner thighs. The smaller let out a small whimper and unknowingly spread his legs wider to get more pleasure. Yukio jumped at the opportunity and trailed a finger down to Rin's entrance while the other hand reached behind him and roughly grabbed his ass.

"Ah-n~! P-please, more!" Rin begged in a whiny voice. Yukio forced two fingers into Rin's open panting mouth as soon as he heard the words that escaped Rin's panting mouth. Once he felt satisfied with the amount of saliva coating them, he took them out and brought them down to Rin's ass without a second thought. He slowly pushed his middle finger in.

All Rin could do was hide his face in Yukio's chest, immersed in the sensation. His thin arms desperately clung to Yukio's muscular form as another finger was added.

" _Sensei_... wai-! Don't!" His back arched as his pleas were ignored and the fingers moved around inside of him.

"Hmm... weren't you the one begging for more?" Yukio asked in a mocking tone as he shoved his fingers in as deep as possible while rubbing against his prostate. Rin wailed at the sensation and dug his nails into the broad shoulders above him. His body was now trembling uncontrollably and his mind went blank. He stared at the man above him with eyes clouded over with lust. The only thing that could be heard was squelching noises and tiny whimpers and pants as his prostate was repeatedly struck over and over again.

"*pant* hah~ sen...sei, I need more." Rin tried to push himself up, but was slammed to the desk once more and turned over on his stomach. Yukio felt his member tighten in his pants as the sight of Rin splayed across the desk with his ass perked slightly in the air and his tail twitching slightly every couple of seconds. He grabbed onto his brother's hips, digging his nails into the meaty flesh and successfully earning a gasp from the male below him. He aligned his member with the hole that he had been constantly fantasizing over. Rin's entrance pulsated around the tip of the brunette's member.

"Sensei, ..hah..p- _please_ , put it in." Rin whimpered with a trail of desperate tears trailing down his flawless face. "S-slowly..." Rin added on as he gulped at the size of the dick that was going inside of him.

Yukio couldn't help but slam into him with one hard thrust. He had been holding out the whole time and didn't hesitate as he started moving without any consent. His thoughts had been tainted constantly with the thought of taking Rin, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled out for one moment in order to turn him so that he could see the beautiful face of his brother who was lost in pain and pleasure. With each thrust, the long black tail that stuck out behind Rin twitched and swung around in a frenzy. Yukio didn't hesitate to grab the demonic appendage and stroke it furiously. All Rin could do was moan frantically, not knowing what else to do as his twin relentlessly slammed into him.

"Mo-ah~ more! Sen..sei!" The uke gasped out between thrusts.

Without hesitation, Yukio threw the small legs over his shoulders and thrust even faster into the demon's tight heat. Small screams filled the air as Yukio toyed with the tail in his hand. He writhed underneath him and raked his nails down the expanse of Yukio's pale back. Sweat dripped down their faces and Rin's tongue darted out of his mouth causing drool to trail from the corner of his mouth. Erotic moans poured from his mouth and hips moved up to meet each of Yukio's damaging thrusts. His body was slightly pushed back due to the force of each powerful thrust. Without warning his whole body tensed and a surprised gasp left his gaping mouth as his orgasm hit him with full force.

"Yukiyukiyukiyuki," Rin whimpered the brunette's name as he arched his back and cried out. His seed coated their stomachs and dripped down his shaky thighs. He struggled to catch his breath but failed as his younger twin continued his thrusts.

"Almost..." Yukio breathed out and groaned as he released inside of the clenching hole that surrounded his cock. He panted and grabbed the bluenette's meaty thighs once again and continued on.

"H-hey! HEY! I-mpfh!"His speech was cut off as Yukio forced his finger's into the warmth of the ocean eyed boys mouth.

The sound of skin slapping against skin and constant banging filled the room along with whiny moans and squeals.

That quiz had been _long_ forgotten.

 ***OMAKE!***

Mephisto smirked deviously as he raised his binoculars higher in order to get a better view of the real life yaoi hentai that was unfolding right before his perverted eyes.

He stretched out a hand to his pouting green haired little brother who sat beside him on the branch.

"Twenty bucks, please and thank you."

The earth king shoved the money into his hand and turned away from his victorious brother. Paying no mind to the sore loser next to him, he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth and continued watching the shameless smut through the open window of the classroom from above.

OK IM SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I haven't really had the inspiration to write anything lately, but those comments are a huge motivation for me. MORE COMMENTS=HAPPIER AUTHOR=MORE UPDATES!

LOVE U GUYS


End file.
